


"Fanservice"

by dajeongmohyo



Series: "problematic" one-shots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ChaeYu mentioned, Crack, F/F, MiChaeng mentioned, i hate michaengers, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: remember, twice see the things we put out on the internet.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: "problematic" one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790224
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	"Fanservice"

"MINA-UNNIE, COME QUICK!" Chaeyoung called from the kitchen in her apartment. Mina was over _(again)_ , but she was playing with her switch in Jeongyeon's room. 

"What is it, Chaeyoung-ah? I'm in the middle of something!" Mina yelled back, not wanting to stop her game.

"Hyrule can wait for tomorrow, you have to see this before it gets deleted!!"

Mina groaned and paused her game right in the middle of a battle between her and 5 bokoblins. _I swear to God, this little-_

"Unnie, you know how Dahyun, Nayeon-unnie, and I have fake once accounts, right?" Chaeyoung asked when Mina finally sat at the kitchen table.

Mina slumped into a seat and nodded. She put her head down and started pouting, wanting this to get be over as soon as possible so she can game until Jeongyeon came home.

"First off, stop pouting. I'm not your girlfriend, that doesn't work on me," Chaeyoung told her, flicking her in the forehead. The older girl rolled her eyes and rubbed her head. "Secondly, look."

**michaengisbae @twicemyhapipill**  
ima say michaengers don't worry about jeongmi because isn't it weird on how jeongmi is suddenly sailing so much in this era, this shows it's more of a fanservice than a real ship, but michaeng is different they continuously sailed with their small moments which makes them real

"Chaeng, what the fuck" Mina snapped, taking the phone away from the rapper. "What do you mean 'suddenly sailing,' Jeongyeon and I have been dating for 3 years!"

"Unnie, chile. I didn't tweet it, but bro," Chaeyoung explained as she took her phone back. "That picture Jeongyeon-unnie posted on Instagram, it caused all this. I guess some fans think you belong to me."

"Oh, wow, that's gross," she mumbled. 

Chaeyoung brought her hand to her chest and feigned hurt. "And here I thought you liked me."

"Oh shut up. Tzuyu would kill me."

"That she would. But anyways, many people started going after this idiot. Apparently, a _lot_ of fans think we should be together, it's actually quite out of hand."

Mina picked her head up off the table and gave Chaeyoung a stupid look. "They realize we know about their posts, right? I would think it was obvious."

"Yes. But they don't know that we know they know we know about their posts. They all act like we'll never see it-"

"Until we call them out on it, that is."

"Exactly. It's nothing to worry about, but I just thought it was funny enough to share. Most Once absolutely _hate_ 'MiChaengers,' as they are called," Chaeyoung added, showing Mina some of the Anti-MiChaenger tweets, too.

"The hate is deserved. I'm just think about how Jeongyeon is going react."

"It'll all be forgotten tomorrow," Chaeyoung says with a concerningly large smile.

"What are you up to?" Mina asked.

"My behind-the-scenes video is about to drop, then they'll have a new topic to discuss."

Mina knew what Chaeyoung was referring to, so she just shook her head.

"You're a terrible child, Chaeyoung."

"HEY! I just appreciate women, nothing more!!"

**Author's Note:**

> i was too bored.
> 
> i am a michaenger, btw. this is just a joke, so chill.. I was bored.


End file.
